warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Breezeleaf’s Choice
Hello, this is a story about my OC, Breezeleaf. This is the first FanFiction that I am going to work tirelessly on. I would appreciate it if you could type your opinion on this as well as improvements I could make and minor plot points I should change into subplots. Thank you, and enjoy reading Breezeleaf’s Choice. Allegiances RiverClan Leader: Heatherstar- brown and pale ginger tabby she-cat Deputy: Goldfoot- dark brown tom with golden paws and green eyes Medicine Cat: Breezeleaf- silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Warriors: Quailshine- blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Grayfur- gray tom with green eyes Frostwhisker- white tom with blue eyes Blackstream- black she-cat with yellow eyes Brightsong- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes Stormpool- gray tom with yellow eyes Marshtail- brown-and-white she-cat with black splotches Rowanflame- brown tom with amber eyes Echopool - gray tabby tom with green eyes Dustwhisker- brown tabby she-cat Fernstripe- gray tabby tom Whitestep- white tom with pale gray paws and yellow eyes Birdflight- blue-gray tom with amber eyes Stonetail- black-and-gray tabby she-cat with a long tail and yellow eyes Dapplefrost- white she-cat with silver tabby splotches and ice blue eyes Greenwhisker- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and whiskers that are green in certain lights Dawnpool- golden and pale ginger tom Milktail- silver she-cat with a white tail Queen: Sunspot- white she-cat with a bright ginger spot on her chest (nursing Redkit, a dark ginger tom; Smokekit, a very dark gray tom; and Windkit, a white tom) Elders: Maplesong- ginger and white she-cat Berrypelt- pale ginger-and-black tortoiseshell Sandgaze- pale ginger tom ThunderClan Leader: Duststar- brown she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Honeywing- golden tabby she-cat Medicine Cat: Leafdawn- dark brown tom with pale brown paws Apprentice, Yarrowpaw Warriors: Rabbitfang- brown tom Badgerface- black-and-white tom Featherpool- pale gray she-cat Wrenpelt- brown tabby tom Dandelionear- brown tabby she-cat Rainfur- thick-furred speckled she-cat Gingerfrost - ginger-and-white tom Apprentice: Yarrowpaw- fluffy white she-cat Chapter 1 Breezeleaf opened her eyes. She squinted against the morning light that pieced through the reeds of the medicine den. She shook her silver tabby pelt and walked out the entrance of the medicine den. She saw that Hollykit and Hazelkit were already up. She mumbled a small prayer to StarClan, begging that the kits didn’t wreck her herb store today. The she-cat began to walk towards the warriors' den in hopes of seeing her sister or brother awake. But when she looked in, she was disappointed to see her siblings were still asleep. She began to walk towards the camp entrance instead when she realized that she would likely need to check on Dapplenose. His joints had been aching the night before. Breezeleaf walked back over to her den and grabbed some of the little feverfew she had in store, then made a mental reminder to collect more later. She then padded over to the elders' den. There, she stood at the entrance of the den. Dapplenose was talking to his denmate, Roseheart, about prey and whatnot. The medicine cat tilted her head in annoyance, the small leaves of the feverfew tickling her nose. The rustling must have caught his attention, because Dapplenose looked away from Roseheart and up at her. “You finally came!”, mewed Dapplenose. "How are your joints?” , Breezeleaf asked him. Dapplenose shifted his paws under his belly. He nodded and she knew he meant that he was fine. She sighed and headed back towards her den. She carefully placed the feverfew in its store and headed out towards the camp entrance. The reeds brushed her fur as she smelled the familiar, moldy smell of the river. Breezeleaf sat beside a small patch of reeds right next to the river. The river's rush filled her ears as she looked around to see if there was any alder bark laying on the soft ground. She sighed when she saw that there was none. It wasn’t like she could climb up the trees and get it. Everybody knows that RiverClan cats can’t climb trees! There was simply no need to. However, there was a patch of fennel beside a stone by the river. Chapter 2 Category:RiverClan Category:Medicine Cat Path Category:Owlmask’s stories